


Misery Party

by Sophisticated_Adult



Series: RodGalv Shattered Glass Thing [2]
Category: Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Alcohol, Betrayal, Galvatron Is Sad, Gen, M/M, getting drunk, or attempting to, thanks to said betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Adult/pseuds/Sophisticated_Adult
Summary: It turns out that Rodimus is something of a happy drunk. Given the circumstances, this does not seem fair.





	Misery Party

**Author's Note:**

> I could write plot...or...I could write this instead??? heck yeah.
> 
> Skipping some time ahead from [A Step In The Right Direction](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10946103) because I have come to accept that I Am Bad At Long Overarching Plots, so here is the stuff I actually wanted to write instead

The ache in his spark was still there, throbbing away, but it had dulled somewhat. Quite a feat considering that Galvatron wasn't even the one who was drunk right now. And even then, the lessened effect just made him worry for Cyclonus's safety – doubtless in the grip of Autobot hands, if not Optimus Prime's himself, a nice replacement for the one Galvatron had stolen away from him.

Rodimus sat across the table, quite happy with his high-ish grade engex, even though he'd announced the stuff was vile after his first sip. Galvatron offered a replacement – Mixmaster prided himself on his flavours – but Rodimus gripped the cube to himself and growled like an animal until the hint was taken.

That was several hours ago. Rodimus called for refills from the automatic dispenser while Galvatron slumped further down his seat and eventually laid his head on the table, too awash in misery to mind his manners in front of the Autobot prisoner. It was deemed acceptable by Soundwave for him to roam freely after disabling near everything that could be disabled while still keeping him walking and talking. Rodimus hardly seemed to care. It was probably still better treatment than he'd gotten with the Autobots.

They had commandeered the small canteen - what the Decepticons had on Chaar was modest, but they managed - and it was entirely deserted, although doubtless Soundwave was getting live updates as they spoke, possibly from multiple angles. 

Rodimus was a surprisingly warm and happy drunk, content to tell stories of scheming and conniving without much input from a conversation partner required. Galvatron was starting to wonder if he was leaving out the parts where Decepticons featured, or if Rodimus (known then as Hot Rod) had truly been so far removed from any fighting in his life prior to the Matrix that it was mostly his own teammates and commanding officers he heroically tricked, slept with and backstabbed, with no rhyme or reason that Galvatron could follow.

There was a lull now as Rodimus was more interested in his drink than talking. He'd accepted with a shrug that Galvatron wasn't going to partake in any. There was no point. Unicron had not _asked_ if he'd like permanent sobriety, something Galvatron hadn't quite managed to avoid a small stab of bitterness over when he saw that Primus had no such issue with his own Chosen.

“Hey,” Rodimus said, frowning in thought at the drink in his hands, still quite lucid. “We should make out.”

“Excuse me?” Galvatron looked up, sure he'd misheard, but Rodimus's expression was deadly serious.

“It's what you do,” Rodimus said like he was explaining something obvious. “Right? When – oh my god.” There must have been something in Galvatron's blank expression. “Don't tell me you guys don't have revenge-fragging.”

It wasn't a laugh – more a low breath of air escaping his vents. But it was something. “I'm afraid we don't. Or if we do, no-one has thought to inform me.”

“It's – good grief, this explains so much.” Rodimus pressed his hand against his face, then sharply pointed at Galvatron. “It's really simple, okay? When you break up with someone, you wanna get back at them, yeah? Really piss 'em off. So you frag someone they hate. Then send 'em the footage, if you're really feeling like an asshole and you're sure they can't get at you. Simple.”

“I...is this a common thing, among Autobot ranks?”

Rodimus shrugged. “We did it all the time. I mean, Arcee and Springer broke up like every other week. Hell, I even survived Magnus once. Just, bam, right there in the training room. No idea who he wanted to get back at, but I hope he got 'em good.” Rodimus sounded...strangely fond, despite how horrible it all sounded to Galvatron. “Okay, look, I know this sounds all barbaric Autobot nastiness to you, but he's seriously screwed you over big time and you're just gonna let him frolic off scot-free? Fuck that guy, you don't need him, and you gotta let him know, 'cause right now he's winning.”

Galvatron rested his head back down on his hands on the table. There was no explaining it to someone who didn't have the connection he shared with his divinely-forged brethren, and what it felt like to have it ripped out yet still _linger._ Despite that he said nothing, Rodimus seemed to pick up on his thoughts.

“C'mon. I even told him to quit worrying over all the holy chosen garbage, I mean, look where it got me, and he still went ahead and did what he did. He's trash.”

“Rodimus.” Galvatron's sharp voice cracked across the empty tables. Rodimus stilled and sat up straight, then scowled and slouched back down when he realised what had happened. “Hey, no fair on _the voice._ ”

It was involuntary in the first place, but Galvatron ackowledged the request, speaking in even tones when he continued:

“I am not going to revenge-make out with you.” 

“Ugh, Decepticons.” Rodimus took a swig. “I don't know why I bother.”

**Author's Note:**

> Any resemblance to any actual/official SG stuff is mostly coincidence as I haven't read any, I'm just in my corner mashing the OTP together and making Galvatron sad because betrayer Cyclonus makes sense in SG-land, at least to me.


End file.
